Amazed
by HeavenSent
Summary: Ok it's my first fic...It's a song fic..oh and it's Taiora...and a few other couples. No flames PLZ! R&R would be nice


  
Disclaimer: Ok i'm a young teenager...I have about $19.43 in my bank account and about 38 cents   
in my pocket... I'm not worth your time to sue! I don't own any digimon characters  
some rich guy in Japan does... And i don't own the song amazed either..  
Lonestar and their company does...  
  
My notes: notes...notes...*frantically searches for her notes* uh um..  
Oh here they are! This is my first fic and reviews would be nice..just  
don't flame me plz..I'm sensitive and i might cry...Constuctive critism   
is ok just no flames THANK YOU!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora slowly walked through the field of the incredible wildflowers…Towards her true love…Tai. He was sitting there on the shores of the shining blue lake, apparently deep in thought. Sensing her presence he looked up.  
"Sora.." he whispered softly…  
  
Every time our eyes meet,  
this feeling in side me   
is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me   
I can feel how much you love me   
And it just blows me away.  
  
"Hey sweetie." replied Sora sweetly. Tai smiled and wrapped his arms around his angel. Her flaming crimson eyes…her long brown hair and the smell of flowers in the summer that never left her. She was perfect in every way…and he loved her with all his heart.  
  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything   
I can hear your thoughts   
I can see your dreams  
I don't know how you do what you do   
I'm so in love with you it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life   
with you by my side   
For ever and ever  
Every little thing that you do   
baby I'm amazed by you  
  
Tai gently kissed her lips. Sora smiled. The passion and love behind that kiss was pure.. A little known fact is that you need courage to love. And what use is courage if you have nothing to love? As though made for each other the bearers of the crests of love and courage couldn't have been more happier, as though it was their first kiss reborn on the lips of true love. A love so deep and pure it couldn't be broken, even by death.  
  
The smell of your skin,  
the taste of your kiss,  
the way you whisper in the dark…  
Your hair all around me,   
baby you surround me   
you touch every place in my heart  
Though it feels like the first time every time…   
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes  
  
Sora had almost lost Tai once… years ago in the digital world he had been attacked…  
The vicious revenge seeking Datamon flung his most powerful attack at Tai…Greymon ran towards Tai to slowly… "TAIIII!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sora. To late… To late to tell him how I feel…NO! " I LOVE YOU TAI KAMIYA!", with a burst of gleaming light…the crest of love began to glow. The brilliance burst from the crest had wrapped birdramon in gleaming light…Garudamon was ready and swooped to rescue the doomed Tai… As the Digimon finished Datamon, Tai lay in Sora's gentle arms…  
"I love you to Sora…" his chocolate eyes gleamed and he kissed her.  
  
I don't know how you do what you do   
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better   
I wanna spend the rest of my life   
with you by my side for ever and ever  
Every little thing that you do   
baby I'm amazed by you  
  
The wind rippled the cool water of the lake… The brilliant colours of the flowers lit up the night. The stars sparkled like the eyes of the two lovers… Harmony was upon the world… Tk and Kari at home by the fire… Yolie and Izzy by the computer cuddling…Matt and Jun backstage in a passionate embrace…Joe and Mimi sleeping with their young children between them… And Sora and Tai lay together, by the shores of the lake…Taking in the beauty of the world and of each other… Amazed by one another…Destined to be amazed by each other…  
  
Every little thing you do   
I'm so in love with you it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life   
with you by my side   
for ever and ever   
Every little thing that you do   
Every little thing that you do…  
Every little thing that you do   
Baby I'm amazed by you…..  
  
The End  
  



End file.
